


Five times Harry, Eggsy and Daisy have been mistaken for a family and one time it was true

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilians, Alternate Universe - Tailor Shop, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nice!Chester King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something warm unfurl in Eggsy’s chest when the man doesn’t say anything about them not being a family. It’s stupid really, they barely know each other yet and Eggsy definitely doesn’t see Mr. Hart as a father figure, but it is a pleasant thought nonetheless, to think they can be mistaken as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Harry, Eggsy and Daisy have been mistaken for a family and one time it was true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> So it was my dear friend Reg birthday a couple of day ago and this is my gift first her, combining her prompt of Eggsy becoming actual tailor!Harry's apprentice and slowly falling in love and the other prompt where Harry Eggsy and Daisy are mistaken for a family.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it, so hopefully you'll have a lot of fun reading it ^.^
> 
> Just bear in mind I wrote a lot of it sick and it's not been beta'd so, there probably will be mistakes in this, sorry :s
> 
> Also the T rating is merely because there are a couple of "fuck" in this story. Nothing more.

1\. Chester King

It is Eggsy’s first day of work and, without even setting a foot at the shop, everything is already going tits up.

It starts when his mum has to go in her own work even though she usually gets Saturdays free because no less than three of her coworkers called in sick.

Then their usual babysitter calls five minutes before she’s supposed to be there to tell Eggsy she won’t be able to make it.

With his mum already gone, he’s got no choice but to take Daisy with him at work for his first, and probably last, day.

Of course they also miss the fucking bus because of course for once it was _bloody_ early. Only Daisy’s presence stops him from cursing out loud.

To think he had been so happy when Harry Hart had accepted to take him in as an apprentice even though he knew next to nothing about tailoring. Yes, the man had done it as a favor to his late father, but Eggsy was, and still is, grateful nonetheless. Mr. Hart is taking a huge risk with him and Eggsy had fully intended to show him he wasn’t making a mistake.

What a joke. He’ll be lucky if Mr. Hart lets him get in when he is half an hour late. And even if Mr. Hart is prepared to let that one slide, he’ll probably change his mind as soon as he sees the little girl. Daisy might be adorable, but work is no place for a child, even Eggsy knows that.

However, he owes it to Mr. Hart to at least explain to him what happened, that he isn’t disrespecting the man right now, it’s just that his sister will always come first.

When he finally gets into the shop, Mr. Hart is behind the counter filing some paperwork, but immediately raises his eyes to look at the new arrival. His expression is one of relief and Eggsy inwardly cringes because he has no doubts it won’t stay there long.

“Ah, Eggsy, I was beginning to worry something had happened to you when you did not call.” Eggsy barely manages not to swear at that. Of course, calling would have been the smart thing to do, but a phone call is not the first thing you think of in a state of hurried panic.

“Sh- Yeah, sorry Mr. Hart, my mum had to go in and then the babysitter cancelled last minute and the bus-”

At the mention of the babysitter, Harry finally notices the little girl clutching Eggsy’s leg and his expression soften even more. He comes around the counter and kneels to be at the same level as her and Eggsy tries really hard not to let his mind wander on what other scenarios he would want his new boss to be in that exact same position.

“Could you be little Miss Daisy?” She nods shyly, but being in her brother presence seems enough to give her the confidence to offer the older man a toothy smile, receiving one in return. “I have heard a lot from your brother, but never dared hope meeting you. Is she going to stay the day?” He asks, redirecting his attention to Eggsy as he stands up again.

Eggsy stammers for a bit, not really knowing what to say. He had been expecting to get kicked out of the shop, so to have Harry waiting for his answer with kind eyes is a bit of a mindfuck.

“She won’t be allowed in the fittings, but I think I can speak for everyone when I say it’ll be their pleasure to look after her.”

Eggsy wants to protest that they really don’t need to get out of their way to accommodate him, but Mr. Spencer gets into the shop at the same time and gasp with can only be described as glee when he spots Daisy.

“My god! What an adorable little princess! Is she yours Unwin?”

He’s already on his knees, his apparent enthusiasm not allowing the little girl to be shy in his presence.

“She’s my sister, Daisy.”

“What a precious name for such a beautiful girl. I think we still have some of Roxy’s dolls in the back why don’t we go and take a look, Princess Daisy?” He offers his hand for the girl and Eggsy is too dumbfounded to do anything but nod when she turns questioning eyes on him.

Soon, he’s left alone with Mr. Hart, the man gently chuckling at his expression. “James is a bit of a whirlwind, but Daisy will be safe with him. If his daughter turned out okay, your sister will survive a day. Anyway Merlin should be in soon to keep an eye on them.”

When Eggsy finally finds his voice again, it’s only to mutter apologies again, apologies that are dismissed by a wave of Mr. Hart’s hand.

“Dear boy, those things happen. As long as you remember to call next time if you are delayed, I more than understand. And it will be good for everyone. It’s been years since we’ve had anyone to spoil. Now follow me, we need to set up fitting room one.”

*

Eggsy’s morning is so busy, he doesn’t realise how much time has flown by until Mr. Spencer brings his sister in the fitting room Mr. Hart’s latest customer has just left and asks him what he wants from the shops for lunch.

He hesitates only a moment, before Mr. Hart makes it clear it is simply how things are around the shop. “As soon as you’ll be more or less settled in, you’ll start going on lunch errands too.”

They are still in the fitting room, Eggsy showing and explaining everything to Daisy when there’s a knock on the door. Mr. Dunham’s bald head appears through the crack, offering them a small apologetic smile. “I know it’s lunch break Harry, but Mr. King is there and wants to know if you could squeeze him in?”

Mr. Hart doesn’t seem entirely happy about the unexpected appointment, but he still nods. Before Eggsy can leave the room with Daisy though, an older gentleman walks in, looking as if he owns the place and without a second glance towards them. It would have make Eggsy bristle, but as soon as the man is done exchanging pleasantries with Mr. Hart, he turns to the siblings still standing in the room and if he looks a bit surprised at Eggsy, his gaze gentles when he spots the little girl.

“Really Harry, I am all in favor for you keeping the business in the family, but don’t you think your granddaughter is a bit young?” He gives a wave to the little girl, still clutching the tablet where they note measurement in her hands.

Eggsy freezes for a moment, uncomprehending, until it becomes all too clear. Mr. King obviously thinks that he is Mr. Hart’s son, probably because of the likeness of their suits, and that Daisy is his daughter. Before he can disabuse him of the notion though, Mr. Hart answer with laughter in his voice.

“My dear Chester, I think no one is too young, or too old for that matter, to be learning.” And something warm unfurl in Eggsy’s chest when the man doesn’t say anything about them not being a family. It’s stupid really, they barely know each other yet and Eggsy definitely doesn’t see Mr. Hart as a father figure, but it is a pleasant thought nonetheless, to think they can be mistaken as such.

“Ah! Touché, Harry, touché,” he nods, agreeing with the wise words. Eggsy makes to leave the room but Mr. Kind stop him. “You should stay, I don’t mind letting your daughter have a bit of fun.” He winks at the little girl, Daisy giggling at the old man’s silly antics.

Mr. Hart gives him a look that makes it clear it is his decision and Eggsy finds himself staying.

It turns out being the right decision, Mr. King and Daisy having a grand time together, so much that Mr. Hart needs to reprimand the gentleman a few times because his moving around makes it hard to take his measurements.

 

2\. A stranger in the park

It is Eggsy first day off since he started as Mr. Hart apprentice at the tailor shop a month ago. Usually the shop is closed on Sundays but since it is inventory season, Eggsy has been asked to come in, so he can learn that aspect of the job too. He doesn’t really mind even if the work is kind of boring, being in Harry’s company more than enough to make up for it.

Luckily enough his off-day falls on one of the miraculous day of sunshine. It means he can take Daisy at the park, means that he is finally able to spend some quality time with his sister.

He’s taken her to the shop a few times since that first time, everyone delighted to look after the little girl, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Morton joking that they really ought to change the shop’s name to Princessman, but it’s not quite the same.

He’s letting her walk a bit in front of him, knowing that even were he to hold her hand, by the time she spots the swings, she’ll find a way to slither out of his hold and run in their direction.

But before they get in sight of them, they come across a walker and his adorable terrier. He barely manages to scoop Daisy off the ground before she makes a dash for the dog and chastise her gently.

“No Daisy, you don’t go and pet unknown dogs, you gotta ask their owner permission.”

Eggsy glances up at the man, an apology on his lips and it’s then that he realises that the walker is none other than his boss.

“Mr. Hart!” He exclaims in surprise at seeing him there, but before he can add anything Harry interrupts him.

“It’s ‘Harry’ Eggsy, I have told you already.” Eggsy nods, but even though he’s been able to make the change in his head, sometimes ‘Mr. Hart’ is what come out of his mouth. “And your brother is right, little princess,” he offers a kind smile to Daisy to soften the stern words, “you never know what a startled dog could do.”

She nods in understanding, before grinning toothily. “Can I pet your dog Harry?”

He chuckles before nodding and Eggsy lowers her to the ground, letting her make acquaintance with Mr. Pickle. He raises an eyebrow when Harry told them the name, but makes no comment when his boss narrows his eyes in clear warning.

They make a bit of small talk before Harry starts making his excuses, telling them that he promised Mr. Pickle a game of fetch and Eggsy knows what Daisy will asks as soon as she turns her puppy look towards him.

“I’ll understand if you’d rather not, but do you think we could accompany you?“ He asks for his sister’s sake, relieved when Harry seems delighted at the idea.

They walk slowly to the areas where the dogs can be unleashed, Harry offering the ball to Daisy as he sits on a bench with Eggsy, They chat about everything and nothing while looking on the little girl and the dog, wondering which one will tire of the other first.

After half an hour, when they start showing signs of fatigue, Eggsy asks Harry if he would mind looking after his sister for a while. There’s an ice cream stand not far and he would like to surprise his sister. Harry shoos him away with a smile. “Really Eggsy, you needn’t ask.”

Not even a minute later, Daisy comes running towards him and if she seems surprised not to find her brother where she left him, she doesn’t seem otherwise distressed.

“Harry, Harry! My laces are undone and I don’t know how to tie them!” She shakes one foot at him to show the untied laces, while Mr. Pickle jumps besides her, probably thinking this is a new game.

“Let me help you with that, little princess.” He kneels on the ground in front of her, positioning one foot on his leg so it’ll be easier for him. “Do you know the Bunny song, princess Daisy?”

She shakes her head and looks at him with curious eyes, prompting him to start singing softly in the same time as he slowly ties the laces.

“ _Bunny ears, Bunny ears, playing by a tree._

_Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me._

_Bunny ears, Bunny ears, jumped into the hole,_

_Popped out the other side beautiful and bold._ ”

The little girl giggles and nods with enthusiasm when Harry asks her if she wants to try her hands on the other shoe. In the end, he needs to help her out a bit, but he has no doubts that, with a little bit more practice, she won’t need anyone else to tie her shoelaces for her.

She leaves him again to throw the ball at Mr. Pickle and one woman sits down on the bench next to him.

“You have a cute kid.” She’s smiling kindly, but there is something in her eyes that Harry recognizes as interest after she quickly glances at his left hand and he sighs inwardly. Having to fend off unwanted advances is always a sure way to spoil a good day.

Before he can open his mouth though, Eggsy is back with three ice creams cones in hands.

“Harry! I hope you like chocolate, I didn’t know what you liked…” He pauses when he notices the woman, but Harry is already ignoring her in favor of his apprentice.

“You really didn’t have to Eggsy,” he protests even though he reaches to take one of the cone from his hands.

“I kinda did, it would have been a dick move, leaving you to look after Daisy all alone and not bring you back one.”

“Let’s agree to disagree then. But thank you. And to answer your question, I always thought you could never be wrong with chocolate.”

Eggsy beams back at him, before they both remember their unwanted audience but when Harry turns to her, she’s already getting to her feet, huffing, and leaves with an offended look on her face.

“What’s _her_ problem?”

Harry shrugs, preferring to let the incident fade into oblivion, Daisy’s happy squeals when Eggsy calls her over far more worthy of being remembered.

 

3\. Gazelle

Eggsy and Harry are working on a suit in the backroom when Mr. Dunham interrupts them, a phone pressed against his hear.

“Eggsy, Mr. King would like to you if you wouldn’t mind pushing back his appointment for his alterations at five this afternoon instead of three?”

Eggsy nods without really thinking it through. It might have been four months already since he’s started as Harry’s apprentice, but except for Mr. King who insisted on being Eggsy’s tailoring guinea pig, he’s only assisted the other tailors on their job so far so he’s got nothing really pressing to do.

“Merlin wai-” Harry starts saying, but it is already too late, the other man having already left, closing the door behind him.

“What’s the matter Harry?” Eggsy frowns when Harry makes to follow Mr. Dunham.

“You’re supposed to pick up Daisy from kindergarten this afternoon Eggsy.”

Eggsy swears loudly before blushing in embarrassment at his outburst, but for once Harry lets it slide.

“I am sure Chester will understand,” Harry tries to reassure Eggsy.

The thing is, Harry is probably right. Even though Harry finally set Mr. King right about the existence of any filial relation between himself and the Unwins, the old gentleman still seem to have taken a shine to Eggsy and is requesting him everytime he comes to Kingsman. Which turns out to be a lot more frequently than Eggsy would have thought anyone needs, but he’s learned that Mr. King is not one to settle for nothing less than perfection.

But, however much understanding he knows Mr. King would be, Eggsy kind of feels like he owes the gentleman for trusting him with his suits

“Or I could pick her up for you?” Harry tentatively suggests. “Bring her back to the shop until you’re done?”

“You would do that?” Eggsy looks at Harry as if he’s a superhero or something for a moment, until he shakes his. “No, no, I can’t ask you to do that for me. You’re busy too.”

Harry barely resists the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. “Eggsy, you’re not asking me, I am offering. And after this, I only have some paperwork to fill out. And you know I’d do anything to avoid that.”

Eggsy still seems a bit hesitant, but he cannot deny it’s the best option. “I’ll just give them a call to say you’re not some perv’.”

This time, Harry doesn’t resist rolling his eyes at his apprentice. “Yes Eggsy, please do.”

*

They shouldn’t have worried about Harry being mistaken for a pervert, because as soon as Daisy spots him from where she’s playing with some other children on the schoolyard, she runs up to him.

“Uncle Harry! Where’s Eggsy? Do we really have to leave now? We’re in the middle of a game!”

He laughs before flicking one of the little girl’s pigtail. “Eggsy is still at the shop little princess and if it’s okay with your teacher, then we can stay a bit.”

He smiles politely at the young woman who’s been walking quickly towards them, frown visible even in the distance.

“Mr. Hart I presume?” Something in her tone makes it clear that she better like his answer or he’ll come to regret it.

“You would presume right, Miss…?” He offers his hand, which she grasps firmly, shaking it with confidence.

“Gazelle. No Miss, just Gazelle.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Gazelle. I was wondering if it was possible for us to stay for a bit? Daisy tells me she was in the middle of a game.”

Gazelle nods, nudging the little girl back towards her friends, and they stand together looking at the children playing.

Gazelle is the first to break the silence. “It’s reassuring to know they have some family they can depend on.”

“I’m sorry?” He turns his attention back to the young woman at his side.

“Eggsy and his mum. I mean, they manage okay, but it cannot have been easy on them…” She trails off and from anyone else it would have seemed like an attempt at gossip, but one look at her and Harry could see she only had genuine concern for the Unwins. “So it’s nice to know they can depend on _Uncle Harry_.” The way she says it, she’s obviously mimicking someone and there’s no doubt on Harry’s mind as to whom. “You know she adores you right?”

The woman eyes narrow slightly as if to warn him to consider his answer carefully, but Harry only looks back to Daisy playing with the other kids, letting himself smile at the idea that some people believes he could truly be _family_. “Believe me, the feeling is quite mutual.”

He can see Gazelle nodding in the periphery of his vision, the two of them falling back into a comfortable silence.

 

4\. The taxi driver

They are both in a cab, on their way back from an emergency run for needles.

Usually only one of the tailor would go, but Harry had felt it was high time after a bit more than half a year that Eggsy would finally meet Kingsman’s suppliers. They had seemed like a good bunch and Eggsy had finally met with Roxy, the two of them hitting it off instantly while Harry and Amelia was arguing over price and quantity.

All in all, it is a pretty good day, especially considering the fact that he will finally be making his first suit. Of course, he’ll be entirely supervised by Harry, but the tailor is not to intervene except if Eggsy is doing something incredibly stupid. And even then, he will only be pointing out the mistake.

Eggsy is getting a bit jittery with excitement if he is being honest. He has no doubt he’ll be making a lot of mistakes, but he finally feels like he’ll be _learning_ something.

Of course that’s when his phone rings and his plan for the day gets derailed.

“What is it Eggsy?” Harry must not have gotten a lot from his side of the conversation, but there’s probably no mistaking the concern on his face.

“It’s Daisy,” Eggsy answers without any hesitation. Only months before, his first instincts would have been to keep his mouth shut, not to let anyone know how worried he actually is, but with Harry, being open about his emotions has never been easier. “She’s been sick and my mum cannot go and get her.”

At once, Harry taps the driver politely on the shoulder and gives him the instructions for the kindergarten.

“What, no Harry, I’ll just get down and walk-”

“Nonsense. I won’t have you take the bus back to your home with a sick little girl.”

“But… The needles?”

“I think the others would probably killed me with said needles if I were to tell them I bring them back instead of making sure the little princess is alright.”

Eggsy wants to keep on protesting, but what Harry says next stops him dead in his tracks.

“Please Eggsy. I will worry all day if I don’t know you made it home safely and I can’t ask you to call me when Daisy needs to be the first thing on your mind.” For a second, Eggsy wonders if Harry learned the puppy eyed look from Mr. Pickle or if it is the opposite. Then he wonders how Harry would take it if he was to kiss him right there, in the backseat of a taxi. By now, he thinks it’s safe to assume he wouldn’t lose his job at the shop, but the last thing he wants is to cause any strain on his friendship with Harry.

“Thanks Harry.”

“Don’t mention it.” The warm hand settling on his shoulder does wonders to calm him down.

*

When they make it to the Unwins’ flat and Eggsy makes to pay the driver, Harry grips his wrist and shakes his head.

Eggsy wants to protest, because the ride will cost a lot more with all the detours they made. But Harry is adamant and when he threatens to give the money back to Eggsy on his next pay, Eggsy admits defeat.

He doesn’t say anything either when Harry carries Daisy out of the car, telling the driver to wait for him, following Eggsy to the flat. Not for the first time, Eggsy is relieved that with their combined salaries, his mum and him can now afford something in a better part of town. Not that Harry would have judged them, especially since Eggsy had made it pretty clear what their situation was when he had gone and begged for the apprenticeship (or any job really) all these months ago. But it is nice to be able to show Harry the changes brought in their lives thanks to the chance he has offered him.

After unlocking the door and taking Daisy from Harry’s arms, they stay in the doorway and for a second there Eggsy is sure Harry is going to lean down and kiss him. Of course, that’s the exact same moment Daisy wakes up and starts coughing, so he has no choice but get inside after saying a quick goodbye.

Harry stays standing in front of the closed door long enough for the driver to honk at him and he hurries back to the taxi with an apologetic smile.

But as Harry starts apologizing, the man waves worries his away.

“It’s okay, I got grandchildren too, they make it easy for us to worry for them.”

Harry nods politely but says nothing in reply.

For once, being mistaken as family to the Unwins doesn’t fill him with warmth. Not when it is also a cruel reminder of the age gap between him and Eggsy.

He can only thank whoever is looking out for old tailors to have intervened before he could make a fool of himself by kissing his apprentice today.

 

5\. The cashier

“What are you doing here?” Eggsy winces a bit at how offensive his tone of voice is in his surprise, but in his defense, he really wasn’t expecting to see Harry at the store today.

Luckily, Harry is more than used to him by now and merely smile in way of greetings before answering. “I am afraid I still haven’t find a suitable gift for Daisy.”

Eggsy would never have believed Harry to be the type to shop at the last minute, but it’s not like he’s in any position to judge. “So, the same as me then.” For some reason, that makes Harry’s smile fall.

“You know Eggsy, if you need more days off, you only have to ask. I wouldn’t want your social life or familial obligations to suffer from working at the shop.”

“What? No, no, that’s not it Harry!” His words tumble all over themselves, so anxious he is to prove Harry’s fears wrong. Even if he does work a lot more than anyone else except Harry himself, he wouldn’t change that for anything in the world. He truly loves the shop and his co-worker, loves working alongside Harry. And even when he works long shifts, he’s always home by dinnertime and more often than not, he takes Daisy with him at the shop when she isn’t at the kindergarten. “I was just waiting as long as possible to make sure she wouldn’t set her heart on something at the last minute and be disappointed not to get it.”

He can see the exact moment Harry decides to believe him, his body relaxing minutely in what looks like relief to him.

“And has she?”

Eggsy snorts in derision. “As if I would be so lucky. Nah, I’ll have to find her gift the old fashion way.”

They both look at the shelves filled with toys and games in front of them with something akin to panic.

“Might I suggest we look together?”

He tries not to show how happy that suggestion makes him, but if Harry’s amused smile is anything to go by, he fails utterly. 

*

Eggsy finds Daisy’s gift quickly enough as soon as they hit the plushies’ aisle. Harry raises an eyebrow at the unexpected choice, prompting him to explain himself.

“Look, I know a T-Rex and a Raptor seems strange, but the first thing she said after watching Jurassic World was that she wanted dinosaurs as pets.”

Knowing the little girl, Harry has to admit it is… unsurprising.

“I must admit it is a better alternative than to engineer lived dinosaurs. Safer at the very least.”

After that, the discussion devolves quickly in the actual feasibility of bringing dinosaurs back to life and if they would visit such a park if they were given the possibility.

It keeps them occupied for about half an hour, right until Harry stops dead in front of a shelf holding nothing but tiaras. His hand hovers over one, fingertips barely brushing the edges. Even without the price tag giving it away, it is easy to see this is not a simple plastic one. It’s not real jewels of course, but it’s been made with care and Eggsy can’t deny Daisy would simply love it. There’s only one problem with the idea.

“She’ll beg us for a real princess dress after that.”

Harry glances back to him, looking as if he’s debating something. Whatever it is, he reaches his decision in a matter of seconds, nodding to himself.

“That won’t be a problem actually…”

“What do you mean, it “won’t be a problem”?” He narrows his eyes suspiciously, not trusting for a second Harry’s innocent smile. If there’s something he’s come to learn about the man in all these months is that if Harry is the perfect gentleman, he is also the worst little shit ever.

“That’s what the others will be giving Daisy. That’s the special project you haven’t been allowed to see.”

Eggsy gaps at him for moment, because that’s the last thing he expected. Of course, he had been more than curious about the “special project” everyone seemed to be helping on, but he had resisted the temptation to take a peek after being expressly told not to do so. After being taken so easily into that strange little family made-up by his co-workers, the last thing he wanted was for them to have any reason to distrust him.

“Why are you looking for a gift then?” He asks, when he finally finds his voice again, still dumbfounded by the sheer enormity of this revelation. To think everyone at the shop are using a bit of their free time to offer such a gift to Daisy. It’s humbling, it’s what it is. “I mean, the dress will be more than enough.”

“It would, if I was allowed to participate.” He laughs at Eggsy’s look of confusion, before he starts explaining. “You see, I am not allowed to contribute on joint gifts since I secretly made Roxy a suit for her graduation day.”

It’s only partly true, but Eggsy doesn’t need to know. Even if Merlin had not looked threateningly at him when he had inquired about the dress, he would still have wanted to give something to Daisy that was only from him.

Because, for a long time, he had thought Roxy would be the closest he would ever get to have a child of his own. Not that he doesn’t love Roxy to pieces, because he does and he would fight the world for her if she wasn’t entirely capable of it on her own, but she had two fathers who doted on her like she was the sun, the moon and the stars combined. He is merely an uncle to her and he has never felt like he’s been missing out on anything. But that had been before Daisy Unwin had wormed her way into his heart.

He knows that she’s already looking up to someone, that Eggsy is the best father figure she could have asked for, but it doesn’t stop him from loving her as if she were his daughter. Although, he’s careful not to show the depth of his affection for the little girl, as careful as he is not to show how in love he is with her brother. The last thing he wants is to step on anyone’s toe or for Eggsy to become uncomfortable in his presence. His friendship is more than Harry would have allowed himself to wish for, but it is undeniably his and he’ll do everything in his power to protect it. Even from himself.

Eggsy nudges his shoulder gently, tiny frown of worry marring his face.

“You alright?”

“Yes, quite. Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.” He doesn’t elaborate and inwardly sighs in relief when Eggsy respects his silence.

They make their way to the cash and it’s then that they spot it, the truly real perfect gift.

It’s a tea set that even the Queen herself would drink from with no complaints. It has saucers and spoons and everything, and they both stare at it for longer than they would admit to anyone.

“It’s a bit much ain’t it?” Eggsy asks after he looks at the price. “I mean with the plushies or the tiara…” Yet, even though he knows he cannot rationalised this purchase, even for Daisy, he finds he cannot look away.

“Maybe…” Harry starts only to cut himself off, looking uncertain for the first time since Eggsy met him.

“Maybe what?” He urges on, because well, he thinks he knows what Harry wants to suggest, but Eggsy won’t be the first mentioning it.

“Maybe… Maybe if it were to be a joint gift… It wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” Harry looks ready to bolt after saying his piece, as if Eggsy saying no to him would be devastating.

Eggsy really wants to hug him right in this moment, and, for the first time since he has admitted he is in love with his boss, he’s sure that Harry wouldn’t mind, quite the opposite really. Unfortunately the middle of a toy store is really not where he wants to start anything, so he merely shoves his plushies in Harry’s arms to take hold of the tea set box and starts walking towards the cash with determination.

He smiles when Harry quickly catches up to him, Eggsy’s quick pace no match to Harry’s long stride.

It’s only halfway to their destination that he swears heavily because, _bloody fucking fuck_ , he’s just realised he’s forgotten his wallet home and how can he be so stupid.

Harry looks at him in disbelief before laughing so hard, Eggsy thinks he’ll fall on the floor and starts rolling around in his hilarity. He does nothing of the sort, of course, Harry I-am-a-bloody-gentleman Hart would never do such an inappropriate thing, but there are definitely some tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh my dear boy,” he stops for a moment, fighting another fit of laughter, and Eggsy would be embarrassed if he wasn’t feeling so giddy at seeing Harry so _happy_. He might be laughing at his expense, but there’s something more to it than simple amusement. “I’ll pay for you too.”

“I’ll pay you back tomorrow, I swear.” He rushes to say it and Harry just nods in agreement.

They finally make it to the cash, the young woman behind the counter greeting them happily enough.

“Someone’s birthday is close, right?” The cashier starts making small conversation while ringing their items, Eggsy always ready to gush about his sister if you give him half the chance. Harry stays mostly silent throughout the exchange, but it is only to better memorize to cozy feeling of domesticity this whole thing is giving him. It’s far too easy to pretend he’s there as Eggsy partner, that they’re buying all this to spoil their daughter and for a moment he lets himself get caught in the fantasy.

Then it is time to pay and he smiles politely at the young woman when she holds the bag out to him.

He and Eggsy reach for it at the same time, fingers brushing together. However, before Harry can take back his hand, Eggsy links their fingers together, the bag’s handle safely held between their entwined fingers.

“Have a nice evening,” the cashier smiles at them, “I’m sure your daughter will love her gifts!”

Harry, still feeling a bit guilty over his brief fantasy, would tell the young woman that she is mistaken, but Eggsy is already leading him through the door by their clasped hands, blush slowly spreading on his cheeks. But no matter how shy he seems, he also has that set in his jaw that Harry has come to associate with Eggsy being determined to see something through.

He wonders for a moment what is deserving of such an expression until something clicks when Eggsy’s hold on his hand tightens.

_Oh_.

He dares walk closer and the knot of tension he’s learned to live with since he realised his feelings for Eggsy disappears at once when the young man relaxes against his side, head leaning against his shoulder.

Embolden, Harry kisses his temple and they both sigh contentedly from the brief contact of lips against skin.

 

+1. Michelle

Michelle is hurrying down the street towards the restaurant partly because she is running late and partly because it is _bloody cold_ outside.

Even though, for once, she can barely feel it, too excited from the happy news she cannot wait to share with her family. A promotion as manager might not seem as much, but for them it will mean the world.

It’ll mean that Eggsy will no longer feel obligated to give up part of his well-earned pay so that she can keep her flat even though he’s not been living there for about a month now. It will mean that Harry will finally stop looking so guilty by the fact he’s loaded compared to their family.

Of course, Michelle knows she is partly to blame for that one. However, in her defense, she had just managed to get rid of Dean when Harry had come into their lives and she had still been primed for a fight, to defend both her babies from any harm, even if Eggsy had proven that he could take care of himself.

It had been hard to let herself trust anyone else after the Dean debacle, especially someone she had vaguely know years ago. Where had that Mr. Hart been when Lee had passed and she was left with only the broken pieces of her heart and a kid to provide for?

Harry hadn’t known of course, not until Eggsy had went and look for him, begged the man his father had once saved for a job, stepping on his pride so that his sister could get the chances that had been ripped from him by his mum’s poor choices.

The whole thing had turned out better than anyone could have expected, Eggsy flourishing with his new purpose and yet, Michelle had only waited for the other shoe to drop, resenting Harry for making her son happy when she couldn’t.

Michelle had thought her worst fears had come true the first time she had seen Harry and her children together, the man looking at Eggsy with something she could only recognize too well. _Longing_. She thought it would be only a matter of time before he would force Eggsy in an uncomfortable situation and she had been ready to rip his bloody head off.

She had been looking like a hawk, waiting for an inappropriate gesture, waiting for any excuse.

But the only thing Michelle had seen was the aborted movement. How sometime Harry would reach toward Eggsy, only to stay his hand before it could make contact. How Harry would drink in the sight of Eggsy and Daisy, like a parched man in a desert looks at an oasis, only to look away if her boy were to glance at him. How he would always defer to her in any matter concerning her daughter.

How he obviously cherished all the moments he would spend with them, but he would always make sure never to overstay his welcome, even when Eggsy eyes was begging him to do just that.

It was hard not to be swayed by it all and Michelle didn’t really tried to resist all that much after the first few weeks.

She had been the first one to congratulate them when they had finally revealed their relationship, even though she had warned her son days ago that he better not break that man’s heart because she would be very crossed with him if he did.

Her son was strong and would survive a breakup. Harry? She wasn’t so sure and she was prepared to slap her own kid to protect that man.

She needn’t have worried of course. The last she had seen a couple look so disgustingly in love, she had been looking at her and Lee’s reflection in the mirror.

She smiles when she finally spots the restaurant that is her destination and cannot wait to get inside, the warmth of the place betrayed by the condensation on the windows.

It makes it hard to see inside, but she spots two gentlemen seated with their backs to the street, holding hands above the table, a young child enthusiastically wavering in front of them and she knows without a doubt that this, right there, this is her family.

Michelle isn’t out of the cold yet, but already, she feels warmer.


End file.
